Apologies
by Zelda Hibiki
Summary: Ryoga walks in during a heated discussion between Ranma and Akane concerning him, and he learns his place in both their lives. Rated for strong language.


Disclaimer: Yeah you guessed it, I don't anything or anyone that rightfully and legally belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Although I do _wish_ I owned Ranma and Ryoga...drools in perverted mind dream

This is my first Ranma/Ryoga fic that I've actually finished so please review. . . .

* * *

After a few weeks of endless searching, Ryoga came upon the Tendo Dojo. It was just starting to get dark and apparently, nobody seemed to be home. That was something you didn't really see everyday. He felt awkward going into the empty house; yet, at the same time, his feelings were telling him to stay away from the house, now wasn't the time. He fought his feelings though, this was his family and he wasn't about to abandon them. 

Although the house seemed empty, as Ryoga walked closer, he could hear voices; two, very loud, voices. Ranma and Akane were fighting again, but this was different. Both were screaming at the other. Ryoga was about to open the door to intercede until he realized the extent of the argument.

"Oh God forbid, Akane that something doesn't go your fucking way for once!"

Ranma's cursing bad.

"Well maybe if you didn't play every girl that comes within eye sight of you this wouldn't be a problem!"

Ryoga had never heard Akane scream like this.

"Oh really Akane! You're one to talk about playing people! You've got my best friend wrapped around your finger and you don't even care how that might be affecting _him_!

Best friend? Why did Ryoga get the feeling they were talking about him.

"I'm not using him! He's just a friend that needs _someone_ to be nice to him since the one person he looks up to doesn't give it to him!"

"Our friendship and how we treat each other is not for your damn counseling!"

Ryoga was in the middle of a lover's quarrel, and he didn't like it. Ryoga flew open the door just as Ranma stormed out of the living room and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Ryoga ran up to Akane.

"Akane, I—"

"I'm not the one you need to talk to right now Ryoga" Akane said calming, despite her earlier tone. Then she broke eye contact which was Ryoga's cue to go to Ranma. Then, without another word, Ryoga turned around and walked to Ranma's room.

The lost boy was probably too shocked to get lost. Quietly, he opened the door, walked into the dark room, and closed the door behind him. Ryoga looked up at Ranma who was lying on his bed. He was on his side with his back to Ryoga, facing the darkening window. Ryoga could tell that part of Ranma's face was buried into the pillow. Ranma was crying.

Ryoga had learned from being with Akane as P-chan that the best thing to do when someone was upset, was to keep quiet and listen. The other side of the bed sunk as Ryoga lightly sat down. He stared at Ranma. There was nothing he could think of to say, so Ryoga continued to sit and stare at Ranma. Time seemed to stop in the room.

"Ranma are you awake?" Ryoga whispered.

Ranma let out a loud sigh in a 'yes' response. "I'm sorry I neglect you" he said, half hoping Ryoga heard him, and half hoping he didn't.

"You don't neglect me."

Ranma didn't believe him.

"Ranma," Ryoga restated in a more serious and matter-of-fact tone, "you _don't _neglect me" yet he was still quiet and assuring. He put his hand on Ranma's shoulder and turned him over, and looked into Ranma's watering eyes.

Ranma refused to cry; he promised himself he would not cry. But Ranma felt Ryoga's eyes eating at him. They wanted to see every side of him. Happy, angry, furious, excited, sad . . . upset . . . crying . . . . It was then that Ranma cracked and he started to weep uncontrollably into Ryoga's arm. It didn't stop because every time Ranma cried the more he lost control of his emotions. Soon Ranma realized how happy he really was as he had found someone he could cry in front of without any consequences.

Ryoga laid hiss head down on the pillow next to Ranma's. He watched his rival expose his weaknesses to him. But it was now that realized what Ranma was crying over. It was not Akane. It was Ryoga. It was something Akane had said about Ryoga.

Ryoga lifted a hand when Ranma stopped crying and placed it on his cheek; wiping away the many tears that had soaked Ranma's cheek.

Ranma looked up at Ryoga at the touch. His eyes half open, he was tired and drained of everything. AKA: adorable.

Ryoga smiled at him, and kissed him. Ranma was too tired to refuse. It was nothing serious though, simply a form of contact. Something that could be forgotten by someone who was half asleep. It didn't matter though. It was there to, in one way or another, let Ranma know there was someone there for him at any time./end/


End file.
